


Maiden Voyage

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Maiden Voyage [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: EXTREMELY awkward, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Very unsexy, and they are not smooth at all, hint: things go wrong, they are clumsy nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Nico and Will have been together years now, but they haven’t explored the more intimate aspects of their relationship quite yet.  Even though they agree that it feels like the right time, they’re both out of their minds with nerves.  But if it’s with someone you love, how could anything go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I would write this fic eventually. Here's to all the readers who have been patiently waiting for this since I made a little reference to it _months_ ago in _A Crucial Operation._

Nico groaned as Will nibbled down the side of his neck, his hands smoothly gliding over Nico’s bare sides. Nico’s eyes were open, but that didn’t matter; in the darkness of his dorm room, Nico could barely see anything much farther away than Will.

And Will was very _very_ close.

He felt like Will’s hands were _everywhere,_ like his lips were setting him on fire, like his skin was charged with an energy that had Nico jolting every time they touched.  Nico wasn’t sure how long they’d been at this and he couldn’t remember what had brought it on, but he was beyond caring.

And then he felt it.

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt Will get hard.  After all, he and Will had been dating for four years; even if they hadn’t gotten to the point where anything more than shirts came off, several make-out sessions in the past had gotten them worked up to a point that it was impossible _not_ to pop a boner.

Still, every time Nico felt that hardness in Will’s groin, it made him feel so hot and bothered with the realization that _he_ had gotten Will that worked up.

Will suddenly groaned and pulled off, his breaths coming quick and heavy.

“You okay?” Nico asked, looking up into Will’s face. 

“M’fine,” Will said.  “Just...you know.  Getting a little hot.”

Nico licked his lip before answering.  “Yeah,” Nico agreed.  “Me too.”

Will dropped his head onto Nico’s shoulder.  “I _know –_ gods, I can feel your–”

“I can feel yours, too.” 

Will whimpered and rolled off of Nico, stretching out beside him in Nico’s cramped dorm room bed.  “You know, maybe...maybe it’s time to talk about this more,” Will suggested. 

Nico swallowed.  They’d talked about sex before, but they hadn’t gone that far just yet.  They’d decided to wait until they were older – at least adults – before they started touching below the waist.  “I...” Nico started nervously.  “I didn’t want to stop.”

Will was quiet for a moment, so Nico turned his head to watch his expression.  Will was blushing.  “I didn’t want to, either,” he admitted.  “To be honest...I haven’t wanted to stop in a long time.”  After a pause, he elaborated, “Well, I mean, I never _wanted_ to stop, but, like, I used to be kind of scared to continue, you know?”

“I know,” Nico said.

“I don’t feel scared like that anymore.”  Will rolled onto his side to face Nico and Nico did the same.  “What about you?”

“I’ve thought about this,” Nico admitted.  “A _lot._ I think...I think I’d be okay with taking things a step further.”

“Okay,” Will said.  In the silence that followed, Nico could feel his heart thudding against his chest heavily.  He reached out for Will’s hand and Will laced their fingers together.  The warmth of Will’s palm against his helped calm his nerves.

“I want...I want to start off easy,” Nico said.  “I’m still nervous.”

“I’m nervous, too,” Will agreed.  “We can just use hands if you want.  Or maybe...maybe just rub against each other.”

“Yeah,” Nico said, still feeling nervous but getting more comfortable the longer they talked about it.  “I’d like that.  Maybe this Friday, so we can take the next morning off.  I want you spend the night.”

“I’d be pretty upset if we didn’t sleep together after the first time we had sex,” Will agreed with a joking smile.  Nico smiled back and tossed his arm over Will’s side, drawing him in for another kiss.

“You’re a dork,” he said.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Will answered. 

 

“How’s Nico?” Cecil asked as Will entered their shared dorm room.  While Nico had gotten a single room to fulfill his occasional need for time to himself, Will had gotten a double with Cecil.  Will’s roomate was listening to music, but pulled out an earbud to hear Will’s answer.

“Fine,” Will said.  “I’m...uh...gonna stay over there on Friday, so don’t expect me to come back.”

“Sounds hot,” Cecil commented, moving to put his earbud back in.  Will turned away, his face burning.  At that reaction, Cecil frowned.  “What?” he asked.  “Do you have something dirty planned?”

Will flushed harder.  “I don’t see why that’s any of your business,” he answered.

“Dude, chill, it was a joke.  You’ve been together for, like, four years.  There’s no shame in staying with your boyfriend overnight.  You’ve done it before.”

Will coughed at the phase ‘done it,’ even though he knew that the _it_ to which Cecil was referring was _not_ sex.

“Wait,” Cecil said skeptically.  “Do you actually have something dirty planned?”

“Cecil!” Will said.  “I told you that it’s none of your business!”

“Dude, it’s, like, in the bro code that bros tell each other about major events in their lives,” Cecil said.  “You don’t have to give me the dirty details of exactly what kind of kinky shit you two get up to.  I’m just here to congratulate you and remind you to use protection.”  Cecil was about to put his earbud back in when he suddenly said, “You have been using protection, right?”

Will’s cheeks were flaming.  “Cecil...I know that I have to...gods, Cecil that’s...why would I need to...there hasn’t been a reason...of course I know... _fuck,_ Cecil!”

“Wait,” Cecil said, frowning.  “Are you telling me that you and Nico _haven’t_ had sex?”

“Of course we haven’t!”

“Then what do you _do_ when you spend the night?”

“We _sleep,_ Cecil!  Gods, you’re such a pervert.”

“Well, excuse me, but I assume that when someone tells me that they’re sleeping with their boyfriend, they’re implying that more than sleep is going on!”

“Well, we play video games and watch movies and hang out and stuff, too, but we haven’t...we... _Cecil!”_

“Hang on, let me get this straight,” Cecil said.  “You and Nico are both virgins.”  Will spluttered, which Cecil seemed to take as a yes.  “And you’re planning to have sex this weekend.”

“I...we...yeah.”

“Dude, nice.  Have fun.  Let me know if you need condoms.”

Will flushed, but he knew that Cecil was actually trying to support him.  “Thanks,” he said, sitting on the edge of his bed.  “I should...I should probably get tested.  I should tell Nico to do it, too.”

“Yeah,” Cecil agreed.  He raised an eyebrow at how much Will was fidgeting.  “Dude.  Relax.  You know how the testing works – you’ve _given_ people tests before.”

“I know,” Will said with a sigh.  Now that he was away from Nico, the full weight of what they had decided to do was starting to sink in.  “It’s not that.  I’m just really nervous.  It’s _Nico_ and I don’t want to do anything wrong.  I want it to be perfect.”

Cecil pulled out his other earbud, which Will knew was the gesture of a true friend.  “I wish I could reassure you, but honestly, it’s not going to be perfect.  And that’s _fine,_ Will.  You’ll get better at it.”

“Okay,” Will said, easing his breathing to a normal rate.  “You’re right, I can do this.  Thanks, Cecil.”

“That’s what bros are for, man,” Cecil said, putting his earbuds back in.  When Cecil turned around, Will took his phone out of his pocket and called Nico.  He felt bad for contacting him right after leaving, but he wanted to take care of it right away.

When Nico answered and greeted Will sweetly, Will smiled at the sound of his voice.  “Hey.  You’re free Wednesday afternoon, right?” Will said.  “We need to get tested and I thought we could go together.”

“Sure,” Nico answered.  “But why?  We haven’t....”

Will cleared his throat.  “There are ways STDs can spread without sex,” he explained.  “Needles, mosquitoes.  Some kinds even through sharing towels.”

“Okay,” Nico said.  “Wednesday?”

“Yeah.  I’ll meet you in the quad after your last class.”

 

By the time Thursday came around, Nico was freaking out.  When he saw Piper studying in the library commons at UNR, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she’d save him from his anxiety.

“Piper!” Nico said, slapping his hands down on the table she was studying at.

Piper jumped.  “Geez, Nico.  Can you greet me without sneaking up on me, like, _once?”_

“Sorry,” Nico grumbled.  “I need help.  Are you really busy right now?”

Piper shook her head, closing her textbook.  “No, this isn’t due until next week.  What’s up?”

“Will....” Nico started, then he leaned forward anxiously.  “Piper, he’s going to stay the night tomorrow and we’re planning to have our first time and I’m really _really_ nervous.”

Piper blinked at him unhelpfully, then moved to put away her books.  “Let’s go get lunch,” she suggested.  “We’ll talk about this while we eat.”  She stood up and led Nico to his favorite sandwich shop, and then they sat down to eat outside at a table far away from the other students.

“So,” Piper started.  “You’re okay with this, right?  Because if you decide you’re not ready, you can tell Will.  He’d be okay with that.”

“I’m sure,” Nico said.  “I’m just nervous.  I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Nico, it’s your first time having sex,” Piper said seriously.  “It’s not going to be perfect.  It’s going to be awkward.  It will not go smoothly.  You’re going to be embarrassed.  At least one of you is going to ejaculate way too quickly.  That’s how first times _are,_ Nico.”

“But....”

“Look, sometimes, people put way too much pressure on ‘first times,’” Piper went on.  “We want it to be magical and romantic and beautiful, but it _won’t_ be perfect.  You’re just starting to figure things out.  You’ll make mistakes, but you just need to laugh and move on.  And guess what, Nico?  It _will_ be magical and romantic and beautiful, but not because it was perfect.  It’ll be like that because it’s with Will.”

Nico sighed and smiled.  That was right; he was going to be with Will.  The reason he was doing this was because it was with _Will._ And with Will, nothing was ever perfect, but it was _always_ right.

 

Will knocked on Nico’s door Friday evening wearing a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, a small backpack carrying clothes for the next day slung over his shoulder.  He could feel his palms sweating in nervousness.  When Nico let him in, he smiled and kissed him, but he knew he was blushing.  Nico was, too.

“Are you still okay with this?” Will asked.

“Yeah,” Nico answered, shutting the door behind Will, and he didn’t avert his eyes.  “I’m sure.  Are you?”

Will nodded.  “Yeah.”  He breathed deeply before adding, “I’m just...really nervous.”

“Me, too,” Nico agreed with a small smile, scuffing his shoe on the floor.  “But I mean, it’s just us.  We don’t have to be nervous in front of each other, right?”

Will huffed a laugh, feeling like he could _die_ because his boyfriend was so adorable.  “You’re cute, Nico,” he said before he could think better of it.  “I mean, I think a lot of the reason I’m nervous is _because_ it’s you.  I just don’t want to mess up, you know?”

Nico nodded.  “I mean, there’s no pressure, right?” he said.  “If it’s not perfect this time then we can always try again.”

“Right,” Will agreed.  “Not that I expect this to be _painful_ or anything; just clumsy.  And that’s okay.  We’ll learn.  And if...if we do something the other person doesn’t like, we’ll say it, okay?  Then we won’t do it again.  Or the other way around if there’s something that we _do_ like.”

Nico nodded and smiled, but neither of them made to move towards the bed.  Instead, they stood in front of each other awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Maybe we should...you know, do something else for a while,” Nico suggested.  “Work out the nerves a little.”

“Oh, um, that sounds good,” Will agreed – and honestly, with all the sex education training he had, shouldn’t he be less awkward at this? 

“Right.  So...what do you want to do for now?”

“Um....” Will replied dumbly, looking around the room.  “Maybe just...cuddle on the bed and watch a movie?” he suggested.  That was normal for them and had been known to lead to making out in the past.

“Okay, yeah,” Nico said.  “My, uh, laptop....”  He hurried to his desk and retrieved his laptop, then climbed on top of his bed and sat the pillows up against the headboard.  Nico pulled back the sheets on the bed, holding his laptop in one hand, and patted the space next to him.  Before Will sat down, though, Nico timidly said, “Uh, Will?  Do you think that we could turn the lights off?”

Will smiled and nodded – and honestly, it was a relief for him, too, when the room went dark and hid the flush on his cheeks.  He slid into the bed next to Nico, their arms and legs touching as Nico balanced his laptop on their thighs and opened up his Netflix account.

“What do you want to watch?” Nico asked. 

Will shrugged, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.  “I dunno.  Are we supposed to watch something cheesy and romantic to set the mood?  Or, like, something hot?”

Will swore he could hear Nico rolling his eyes when he spoke.  “I’m not sure if we’ve reached the mutual porn-watching stage of our relationship.”

“No, that’s actually _not_ what I was thinking about.  I meant...forget about it.  What do you actually want to watch?”

Will glanced up and watched Nico chew on his lip before saying, “Jurassic Park?”

“Jurassic Park,” Will agreed. 

As Nico brought up the movie and it started playing, Will wondered if was normal for couples to watch dinosaurs terrorize humanity before getting it on.  He pushed that from his mind; after all, he and Nico hardly constituted as a ‘normal couple,’ and Will was just fine with that.

Will wanted to snuggle closer to Nico, so he wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and rested his head under Nico’s chin.  It had been _years_ since the last time he’d felt this awkward with being so close to Nico.  He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hands felt clammy, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep his breathing steady.  A part of him hoped Nico couldn’t tell, but he could hear Nico’s heart beating through the ear that he’d pressed against him and was comforted by the fact that Nico was nervous, too.

Either that or Nico was just really excited about watching dinosaurs terrorize humanity.  Honestly, both alternatives seemed like safe bets to Will.

Will liked Jurassic Park, despite its biological impossibilities.  He ignored the glaringly obvious scientific fallacies in favor of enjoying the plot, but every now and then, he got so frustrated that he had to voice it.

“They can’t just gain the ability to change sex from their frog DNA,” Will stated.  “That’s not how it works.”

“Will, hush.”

“But it’s just not feasible, Nico,” Will said.  “The chances that the dinosaurs would inherit sequential hermaphrodism are next to zero.  And anyway, there’s still debate over whether the West African Bullfrog has the ability to change sex in a single-sex environment.  It’s common in fish, though.  The parrotfish is one example of a protogynous animal – in some species of parrotfish, all offspring are born female and may become male if–”

“Will, what have I said about talking during movies?”

Will smiled up at him sheepishly.  “Don’t do it?”

“Don’t do it.”

“Okay.  I’ll shut up.”

Nico chuckled and kissed the top of Will’s head and Will felt more at ease than he had all evening.  The brief argument had broken the nervous tension between the two of them.  When Will tilted his head up, Nico took the hint and kissed his lips.  Will shifted closer, propping his body up with his hand to get the angle right.  Nico sighed into his mouth and that was when Will knew they were done watching the movie.  After four years of dating, they were finally going to start a physical relationship.  He was out of his mind with nerves, but every cell in his body wanted this – wanted _Nico._ He wanted to touch Nico’s soft black hair, wanted to run his hands over Nico’s smooth skin, wanted to squeeze the muscles in his arms, wanted to kiss, to bite, to lick....

Oh gods, he wanted to _lick_ Nico.  Was that weird?  That had to be weird.

But Nico gripped the back of Will’s head, pulling him closer and forcing all doubts from his mind.  Will distantly heard the sound of raptors roaring, but neither of them were very concerned with _Jurassic Park_.  Will was much more interested in the way Nico’s lips felt chapped but perfect, the way Nico’s tongue teased him, and the sweet taste of Nico’s mouth – and _oh gods he was getting hard_ and was Nico getting hard, too?  Will wanted to rub against him, wanted to peel the clothes off Nico’s body and touch his pretty skin.  He couldn’t keep his hand from wandering underneath Nico’s shirt, up his chest, and when Nico threw his head back and groaned, Will latched onto his neck and bit down.  Nico gasped and Will thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard and he was convinced that his sole purpose in life was to get Nico to _keep making that sound._ He bit down again, sucked at his skin, nibbled and licked, and Nico responded with such pretty noises every time.  Will wanted to be closer, wanted _more_ of Nico, wanted to feel Nico’s bare skin against his, wanted _Nico Nico Nico,_ and he propped himself up higher to get better leverage....

Then the weight from Nico’s laptop on their legs was sliding away and before Will could react, there was a devastating thud and the light from the screen went black, plunging the room in darkness.

They both froze.

“Tell me that wasn’t....” Nico started.

“Uh,” Will replied, because he was intelligent and articulate that way.

 _“Will,”_ Nico said in a warning tone.

Will scrambled around Nico and peered over the side of the bed to get a glimpse of the damage.

“Is it okay?” Nico asked.

Will’s eyes hadn’t adjusted to the sudden darkness quite yet, so he couldn’t be sure.  “I can’t see,” he said, and then he reached out and felt over Nico's bedside table, trying to find one of their phones.  He found Nico’s first and turned on the flashlight app, pointing it to where the laptop had fallen.

It didn’t look good.

“Fuck,” Will swore, as eloquent as ever.  Several long, jagged cracks covered the screen and the monitor was falling off the keyboard on one end.

Nico climbed out from under Will to assess the damage.  “You broke my laptop,” he said in shock, like he was still trying to wrap his head around the event.

“Oh, gods, I broke your laptop,” Will repeated, equally astounded.  He’d broken his boyfriend’s laptop while trying to have sex with him.  What kind of asshole broke someone’s laptop while trying to have sex with them?

“I guess this means we aren’t going to finish the movie,” Nico commented.

Will didn’t understand how Nico could be so lighthearted about it. Nico’s laptop was broken. Nico had an essay due on Monday.  Nico had years’ worth of files on there.  Not to mention the _cost...._   “I am a horrible human being,” he said.  “I have royally fucked up our first time.  I am the worst boyfriend in the world.  I am the worst boyfriend to ever exist in human history.”

“Yes, you’re a terrible human being,” Nico said dryly.  “What kind of sick person sneaks starving homeless kittens into their dorm room to nurse them back to health?”

“I broke your laptop while trying to get into your pants,” Will squeaked.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed.  “Are you still going to try to get into my pants?”

“Nico, I just broke your laptop!” Will shrieked, his voice so shrill that Nico visibly cringed.

Nico took his phone back from Will and turned off the flashlight before replacing it on the bedside table.  Will felt Nico take his shoulders and he was guided to lie back down on the bed, then Nico straddled Will’s thighs and took Will’s cheeks in his hands.  “Will, it’s okay.  It was an accident.”

“But–”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nico interrupted.  “Tomorrow we’ll take it to the Vulcan kids who work in IT.  They’ll get it fixed.  I had everything backed up, so it will be fine.  Now, are we okay to keep going?”

Will hesitated for a moment, but then he saw the expression on Nico’s face as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  Nico looked so earnest and determined, and Will decided that yes, it was okay to keep going.  He reached up to cup the back of Nico’s head and pulled him down for a kiss.  When Nico rested his body on top of him, Will made a low sound of contentment – Nico felt warm, like a blanket, and his body was a comfortable weight.  Their lips moved together slowly; it was a calm but passionate kiss, more like softly glowing embers than a blazing fire.  Will felt more stable and less nervous as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the softness of Nico’s lips.

When Nico started to rock against him, Will gasped.  Like any other teenage boy, he’d touched himself before – he’d explored his body as it started to change.  He would be lying if he said he hadn’t pictured Nico while masturbating; he’d wanted Nico for a long time.  He’d never wanted anyone else.

Still, nothing could have prepared Will for exactly how good it felt for Nico to rock their hips together.  In that one, simple motion, Will felt like his whole body was alight with pleasure.  Nothing he’d ever done to himself had ever felt as good as that single movement because _oh gods_ this was Nico _Nico was touching him_ and he was going to touch Nico and Nico was getting hard _he could feel Nico’s boner_ Nico was so hot and Nico was going to be naked and Will was going to be naked and _Nico Nico Nico Nico...._

And he was convinced he was going to have the most embarrassingly premature ejaculation in history.

“Holy Hades!” Will spluttered.

Nico groaned, pulling back to glare at him through hazy eyes.  Oh, gods, his pupils were so wide.  His lips were so wet.  Oh gods, oh _gods,_ he was so pretty.  “Okay, new rule,” Nico said.  “No invoking the names of specific deities during sex.  _Especially_ not our fathers.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair,” Will agreed, smiling sheepishly.

Nico laughed and kissed Will again, picking up where they’d left off.  He gyrated his hips against Will’s, the firmness of his hidden erection rubbing Will’s, making Will’s breath catch and his head spin.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Will asked, because he was smooth that way.

But Nico just nodded and sat back on his knees, stripping his shirt off before helping Will with his.  It was far from the first time that Will had seen his boyfriend shirtless – they’d stripped off the clothes covering the upper halves of their bodies during many intense make-out sessions before – but he still reached out to touch Nico’s torso, unsure of exactly what he’d done to deserve a boyfriend who was as perfect as Nico.  He couldn’t see Nico clearly in the dark, but the pale light sneaking into the room through the blinds illuminated Nico’s skin.  Will had always thought that Nico looked like silver in the moonlight and it never had failed to take his breath away.

Nico’s hands slid underneath Will’s shirt, pushing it up his chest, and Will raised his arms to let Nico take it off.  Will pulled Nico down into the bed beside him when Nico had tossed it aside.  His hands roamed over Nico’s back, his chest pressed to Nico’s chest, his lips locked with Nico’s, and with the blanket covering their legs, Will felt suffocatingly hot, like he could barely even _breathe._ Nico made sounds against his mouth – gasps and groans and sighs – and his hand grasped at Will’s hip as they bucked against each other.  He could feel how hard Nico was so easily through the thin fabric of their sweatpants.  He’d felt it before when they shared heated moments, but this time he was dizzy with the knowledge that he didn’t have to stop; it was okay to keep going.  He wanted it, Nico wanted it, they were old enough and had been together long enough and it was _okay._

Nico’s hand suddenly reached beneath the elastic of Will’s sweatpants and grabbed his ass and Will squacked.  That was a thing they could do?  Will liked that.  Will wanted to do that to Nico.  He wanted to touch Nico there, wanted to touch Nico in places he hadn’t allowed himself to touch Nico before; he wanted _so much_ and with the rhythm of Nico’s hips against his, Will felt so embarrassingly close, like he might come in his pants if he didn’t get them undressed _fast._

He hooked his fingers into Nico’s pants and underwear.  “Can I take these off?  I mean, you can take mine off.  Is it okay?”

Nico nodded, pushed his mouth against Will’s, and shoved everything down Will’s thighs.  Will wasn’t able to stop the embarrassing sound he made in response, but at least Nico made a similar noise when Will tugged down his pants.

And it was _Nico’s penis, oh gods,_ _Nico’s penis._ Will had seen penises before, of course, and it wasn’t like anything was spectacularly unique about Nico’s, but just the fact that it was Nico’s – his _boyfriend’s –_ had Will’s face burning and flushed.

Nico was looking at him, too, Will realized, and his face was just as flushed and embarrassed as Will’s.  The blush dusting his cheeks, visible even in the dark, made Will’s heart thud heavily.  Nico was just too _adorable_ and sweet and Will had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky, but he was kissing Nico before he knew what he was doing.  Will tried to kick his pants off the rest of the way, his legs getting tangled in the process, but he managed to free himself before shoving Nico’s away, too.

“Is…is it okay like this?” Will asked breathlessly, referring to the way that they were stretched out, side-by-side in Nico’s bed.

Nico nodded, somehow understanding what Will meant.  “This is good,” he said.  “Is it good for you?”

“Y-yeah,” Will stuttered.  He licked his lips and looked down Nico’s body, over the old scars and more recent cuts, over the curve of his hip, and over his flushed erection and the thick, black curls surrounding it.  His brain might’ve shorted out for a moment, but Nico grabbed his face and kissed him, pressing their bodies chest-to-chest again, and that saved Will from some of the embarrassment of drooling over his boyfriend’s naked body.

Will groaned into Nico’s mouth, his hands finding Nico’s waist and wrapping around it.  He moved his hips forward and _woah_ that felt weird – good weird, but weird, because that was _definitely_ Nico’s dick and it was hard and maybe a little wet at the tip?  Or maybe that was Will’s?  Oh, gods, Will didn’t know.  Will didn’t care.  He nipped at Nico’s tongue as he rocked his hips forward against Nico’s and Nico whined – and _ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods_ he loved that sound, so he nipped at it again and Nico’s hips bucked forward violently, giving Will a very uncomfortable pinch in the process.

“Ow!” Will exclaimed.  “Fuck, Nico, watch the family jewels!”

“Sorry, I...wait, did you just call your balls ‘the family jewels’?” Nico said, his face twisting up in an expression that was somewhere between amused and ‘what-the-fuck-Will.’

“I...uh....”

Nico made a gagging noise.  “Oh my gods, that sounds like something your _father_ would tell you to say.”

Will blanched, remembering when Apollo had tried to give him a sex talk years before, when he’d been turned mortal.  He had, in fact, referred to Will’s testicles as the “family jewels.”  Will hadn’t even been conscious of the fact he’d been using the same words as his father.  It was not a comforting thought.

Nico looked at him skeptically.  “Don’t tell me he....”

Will cleared his throat awkwardly.  “That’s a conversation for another time.”

“I’m instituting Rule Number 2,” Nico announced.  “We will never again refer to testicles as ‘the family jewels.’”

“Agreed,” Will said sheepishly, and Nico laughed and started kissing him again before he could apologize more.  Will thought absently, once again, about how lucky he was to have Nico, who was amused rather than turned off by Will’s clumsiness. 

Will _still_ wanted to lick Nico and he was pretty sure that was weird.  He searched his brain, trying to come up with some biological reason that he would feel the desire to _lick_ someone – maybe it was because he was so turned on, but he wasn’t able to find one.  But he _really really_ wanted his tongue on Nico’s skin, wanted to taste his pearl-like complexion, wanted to lap at the blush covering his face and neck....

“Can I lick you?” Will blurted out, because apparently he had absolutely no filter when his boyfriend was naked.  Nico looked startled.  “I mean...uh...sorry, was that weird?  That was weird.  I’m weird.  Sorry.  I just...um...I really want to lick you and that can’t be normal so forget about it, sorry, I’ll shut up now–”

Then Nico whimpered and surged forward.  Will gasped when he felt Nico’s tongue run along the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder.  It felt warm and wet and it made Will’s skin tingle and made his hips gyrate against Nico’s.

Okay, so licking was a thing they could do.

Will quickly learned that he liked _being licked_ as much as he liked licking Nico and it didn’t take long for him to push aside thoughts like ‘ _is this weird do people normally lick each other?’_ in favor of thoughts like _‘ooh that feels good....’_

“Could...could you...uh....” Nico started nervously as Will lapped at the skin beneath Nico’s ear.

Will backed off quickly, thinking that Nico was asking him to stop and he was so scared that he’d messed up and done something that Nico didn’t like –

“With...with your teeth?” Nico asked.  “Like you do sometimes.  With...uh...your teeth.  Yeah.”

Will licked his lips anxiously.  He thought he knew what Nico was talking about and he was very glad that Nico wasn’t asking him to stop.  “You mean...you want me to bite you?”

Will hadn’t thought it was possible for Nico to blush any harder, but Nico proved him wrong.  He nodded sheepishly, looking up at Will through thick black lashes and Will definitely wasn’t sure how someone could look so meek and innocent, yet also completely sexy, while asking to be _bitten._ And when Will _did_ bite him, nibbling gently at the base of Nico’s throat, Nico gave him the most _beautiful_ cry.

“T-touch...hand...can we?” Nico spluttered, his hand reaching for Will’s hip.

It was comforting that Nico wasn’t much more composed that he was at the moment.

Will was pretty sure he understood what Nico was trying to say, so he squeaked out a very enthusiastic _yes,_ and then suddenly Nico’s hand was _there,_ his fingers gently brushing against his cock with the lightest touch.  Will made a rather undignified whimper.  Judging from the way his dick twitched excitedly and from how tightly wound his belly felt, Will was pretty sure that he might blow before Nico even got his hand around him properly, so he quickly reached down to touch Nico.

Nico felt hot and hard.  His erection didn’t feel very different from Will’s, but the angle made the whole thing foreign and exciting – plus there was the fact that his brain kept screaming _OH MY GODS THAT’S NICO’S DICK._ That didn’t help him keep his cool.

“Nico, I’m so sorry, I’m gonna come, _fuck,_ I–”

“Me too, me too,” Nico said.  “Sorry, I barely touched you, I just...I can’t–”  Nico broke off with a whimper and kissed Will roughly.  It was wet and messy and clumsy but _so_ good and Nico’s dick was pulsing in Will’s hand, Nico’s fingers were wrapped around his shaft and jerking him off quickly, and oh _gods,_ Will was _done,_ he was _gone,_ and he was crying out pathetically into Nico’s mouth while his entire body quivered in bliss.

He sped up his strokes in Nico’s cock, his grip tight and his movements lacking any finesse whatsoever.  It was the way Will usually jerked himself off, so his hand sort of moved on its own.  He briefly worried about whether something was weird about the way he touched himself.  What if Nico didn’t like it the way Will liked it?  What if it didn’t feel good for him?  What if, after how good Nico had made Will feel, Will wasn’t able to bring Nico to that same point?  What if...?

But apparently, Will hadn’t needed to worry, because Nico groaned against Will’s lips and Will felt Nico’s come, hot and sticky, land on his hand.  Nico thrust into his fist until he was finished and hypersensitive, and then he fell still, panting, his heavy breaths brushing Will's mouth.  Will couldn’t keep himself from surging forward to kiss him; he felt so high on his post-orgasmic bliss and he wasn’t ready to stop touching Nico.  He didn’t care that they were both complete messes.  He just cared about how warm Nico felt against his skin, how wonderfully soft and comfortable he was to hold, and how sweet and addicting his kisses were.  Nico, luckily, seemed to be in a similar state; he pushed back against Will’s mouth passionately but without much skill, which was fine by Will.  Will really just wanted to feel Nico.  He didn’t realize that he’d been repeating a mantra of “I love you I love you I love you” until Nico said it back.

“You’re so perfect,” Nico said.  “I love you so much.”  He laughed happily and kissed Will over and over again.  And when Will’s heart leapt at the sound of Nico’s laughter ringing out pure and clear in the dark room, he knew he was completely lost – his heart belonged to Nico.

It had for a long time.

Later that night, after they’d finally gotten their fill of cuddles, Nico climbed out of bed to get supplies for cleaning up.  Will wolf-whistled at the sight of his bare backside and Nico turned back, blushed shyly, and laughed before reaching for his discarded boxers and pulling them on.  He washed his hands and brought back a washcloth wet with warm water for Will to clean himself off with.  While Will washed himself, Nico reached down and picked up the broken laptop that was still lying on the floor beside Nico’s bed.  He caught Will’s eye as he was scrubbing his hand.  Will flushed hard and started rambling out profuse apologies, but Nico just laughed.

“Will, it’s okay,” he promised.  “I’m not mad.  It’s nothing that can’t be fixed by a quick trip to IT.  Vulcan kids can fix anything.”  Glancing at his laptop again, Nico chuckled.  “I just can’t believe you broke my laptop.”

“Yeah, it’s hilarious,” Will grumbled, passing the washcloth back to Nico, who chucked it in his hamper on his way to setting his laptop down on his desk.  Will found his boxers tangled in Nico’s bedsheets and had tugged them on by the time Nico got back.

“We’ll look back on this and laugh someday,” Nico said, climbing back in bed next to Will and snuggling into his side.  “Of course, for me, that day is today.”  He laughed when Will pouted, and then he kissed him until Will couldn’t keep himself from smiling anymore.  All his thoughts of guilt were pushed aside and when Nico pulled back, they blushed and smiled, avoiding each other’s eyes in embarrassment.

Will cleared his throat nervously.  “I know it was clumsy, but I’ll get better, so–”

“What?  Will, you made me so happy,” Nico said, stroking up Will’s bare arm gently.  “You know, I talked to Piper the other day to ask for some advice.  She told me it wasn’t going to be perfect.  She told me it was going to be embarrassing and that things weren’t going to go as planned.”

Will blushed and looked to the side, but Nico touched his cheek and turned him in for a kiss.

“Piper was wrong,” Nico went on.  “That was absolutely perfect.”


End file.
